It is generally known to adapt a visor assembly to a portion of a vehicle frame above the vehicle's front windshield. Further, such visor assemblies are adapted to block light rays, such as ultraviolet (UV) rays or vehicle headlight rays, from potentially dazzling the driver of the vehicle.